


Помни о смерти

by Danny_R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Female Kylo Ren, Genderbending, Genderswap, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Sexism, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Ты умрёшь, любовь моя. Очень-очень скоро. Никогда, даже стоя на вершине мира, не забывай, что однажды я убью тебя.





	Помни о смерти

Она часто задумывается над тем, как бы всё сложилось, будь она мужчиной. Что бы изменилось в ней самой, если бы не разочарованные взгляды, полные отвращения, когда открывалось лицо за маской рыцаря Рен, унизительные шутки, это слово, знакомое с самого детства, — о Сила, это слова — насмешливо-снисходительное «истеричка», как привычное, но незаживающее клеймо. А ещё ведьма-ведьма-ведьма.

О да, она сожжёт их всех.

Её назвали Бреха, в честь женщины, которая ничего не значила, сама бы она выбрала имя «Падме», возлюбленной Дарта Вейдера, матери его детей, но отныне это не имело значения — её звали Кайло Рен. Теперь она не только ведьма, но ещё и рыцарь.

***

Когда они только встретились, Кайло не испытывала к Хаксу ничего, кроме презрения — сынок смог взлететь по карьерной лестнице только с помощью папочки-жополиза. В тридцать не становятся генералами иначе. Кайло это знала по собственному опыту, она бы тоже могла носить генеральские погоны, правда, на другой стороне войны, но она выбрала свой путь, в отличие от этого жалкого типа, прячущегося от боя за толстыми шинелями и плотными перчатками. Она бы искупала его в крови и оставила дрожащим, умоляющим, трепещущим, а после убила бы без сожаления.

— Недостойный, — произнесла она вслух, через модулятор слово получилось похожим на проклятье.

Бледно-рыжие брови Хакса поползли вверх. Как давно ему не говорили правду? Как давно он сам, целуя задницы и облизывая ботинки, не говорил правды?

— Что вы сказали, Рен?

— Что вы недостойны осуществлять командование этой миссией.

— Вы пожалеете о своих словах.

— Это мы ещё увидим.

Она не боялась его. Она не боялась никого, кроме себя.

***

Момент, который Кайло по-настоящему запомнила, был на первый взгляд ничем не примечательным: в комнате для офицеров Хакс говорил что-то сладко-пропагандистское о долге, о порядке, о чести. Все слушали его, открыв рты. Можно было подумать, что это обычное собрание, на котором командир надоедает подчинённым своими многословными выступлениями, которые все знают наизусть, но тут происходило нечто другое. Как будто лидер древнего культа проповедует своё учение, как будто подданные замирают перед волей короля. На мгновение Кайло показалось, что оратор использует Силу, иначе объяснить то, что происходило в помещении, было невозможно. Начиналась речь немного неловко, никто не говорит вещей столь пафосных всерьёз, и офицеры всё ещё пытались сопротивляться. Но потом происходило что-то и… зрачки расплывались, глаза стекленели, женщины стыдливо скрещивали ноги, закусывая губы, мужчины старались ослабить тугие воротнички форменных рубашек. Воздух делался тяжёлым и удушливым, как будто оргия собиралась разразиться подобно ливню. Подозрительно похоже на магию, на гипноз, но никогда прежде в Хаксе не наблюдалось ни капли чувствительности к Силе.

Кайло напрямую спросила у Сноука, могла ли она что-то пропустить, мог ли сильный форс-юзер скрыться от неё. Сноук ответил, что Хакс удивительно не восприимчив к Силе, и если Кайло любопытно, то она может изучить, понаблюдать, медитировать и понять всё, что ранее было скрыто.

Она не хотела медитировать, не хотела ждать и присматриваться, всё это — джедайское, она же была зла и жаждала только одного — рвать мясо голыми руками на пути к абсолютной силе. Хакс был одним из тех, кто пытался остановить её жадные руки своими глупыми речами.

***

В следующий раз она пришла, когда толпа уже была готова бесноваться. Откинутые назад головы, нервные пальцы, пересохшие губы. Хакса хотели все, все до единого желали, чтобы он взял их, надругался над ними и выпил до остатка, чтобы осуществить то невероятное зло, обещания которого срывались с его языка. Кайло начинала понимать — это не слова, совсем не они, что бы Хакс ни произнёс, реакция была бы та же. Это даже не фанатичный блеск его светлых, невзрачных глаз, не чётко выверенные движения. Что же это?

Хакс хотел поиметь весь мир. И весь мир тёк для того, чтобы Хакс мог это сделать. Равновесие. Люк всегда говорил о нём, как о чём-то священном. Оказывается, что равновесие бывает и такое — зла и его поклонников.

***

Когда Хакс увидел её лицо, он не выказал удивления, но Кайло почувствовала, как он намертво зацепился за её секундную неуверенность, за смятение, готовый играть на оголённых нервах и ковырять незаживающие раны. Это великое открытие должно было произойти не так, не когда она была повержена и пристыжена, нет, она мечтала о том, как снимет шлем, когда голова Хакса будет покоиться под её сапогом.

Кайло слышала его шаги по гулким коридорам Финализатора, когда он шёл по направлению к её каюте. Хакс шёл, чтобы взять своё, а Кайло обещала себе ни на секунду не забывать, что может уничтожить его в любой момент и ничто ей не сможет помешать.

Кайло читала его мысли, для Хакса она была чем-то вроде дикого зверя, который мог растерзать его в мгновение ока, но не делал этого. Рядом с ней Хакс почувствовал себя бессмертным, и это оказалось лучше любого секса, что был в его скучной, спланированной до мелочей жизни.

Контроль. Доминирование. Эти слова казались каким-то мелкими, смехотворными. Они так сильно мечтали убить друг друга, порвать на части, что не имея возможности это сделать, трахались с таким же остервенением.

— Я могу убить тебя, — говорила она, чтобы напомнить о своей безграничной силе. — Для этого мне нужно лишь поднять руку.

— Можешь, но не убьёшь, — отвечал он, напоминая о силе совсем иного характера. — Девочка моя, ты слишком жаждешь одобрения Сноука, чтобы идти против его воли.

Ох, он даже себе не представлял.

Зарывшись лицом в её волосы, переплетя их пальцы, он был почти нежен, если бы не зубы, сомкнувшиеся у неё на плече. Её кровь на его губах всегда смотрелась чем-то вроде церемониального макияжа безжалостного императора.

Хакс был жесток. Он обращался с ней как с ранкором, которого собирался приручить только для того, чтобы напустить на своих врагов. Он находился во власти распространённого заблуждения, что, будучи мужчиной, по праву рождения он обладает неким преимуществом, особой властью надо всем сущим. В этой своей уверенности он был так смешон, что Кайло стало любопытно, как далеко зайдёт этот жалкий, мелкий человечишка, на что отважится посягнуть.

Хакс стряхивал ей на живот пепел от сигареты, отвешивал звонкие пощёчины во время секса, плевал ей в рот, обзывая последними словами (кто бы мог подумать, что холодный и чопорный генерал знает толк в ругательствах на всех языках Галактики), дрочил прямо перед её лицом, пока на нём не оставалось живого места от смазки и спермы.

Он хотел, чтобы в Кайло Рене не осталось ни клеточки, куда бы он не добрался и не отравил своим влиянием. Он думал (Кайло легко это считывала), что владеет, в том самом первобытном, животном смысле, хотя на самом деле он хватал руками воздух, вгрызался зубами в пустоту и мастурбировал в бесконечность. Однажды его Первый орден падёт, и от него не останется ничего кроме пыли, а память о ней будет храниться в веках, дети спустя тысячелетия будут бояться её имени.

Хакс во всём оставался эгоистом, в сексе тоже, но при этом он мог целую вечность вылизывать её, обжигая горячим дыханием, дразня, отстраняясь только для того, чтобы выдать какое-нибудь унизительное оскорбление. Она сжимала его голову бёдрами, чтобы он задохнулся между её ног. Его тело — здесь, сейчас, с ней — было гарантией смерти, обещанием, что однажды она убьёт его.

Она не давала ему кончать часами, то сводя возбуждение на нет, то вновь доводя его до пика, не прикасаясь, не дотрагиваясь. Она не разрешала закрывать глаза во время оргазма, заставляя смотреть прямо ей в лицо, не моргая, как зверёк в свете фар спидера. Иногда она настойчиво игнорировала его член, как будто это какая-то недостойная внимания гадость, даже не смотрела в ту сторону, разрешая лишь трогать себя руками и губами.

Она никогда не любила своё лицо, отцовские отголосок, совсем не подходящее для девушки. Возможно, в мужском варианте оно было бы привлекательнее, но это заботило её куда меньше, чем призрак Хана Соло, вечно витающий над ней — она бы убила его, этот бесплотный дух, если бы могла стереть саму себя, этот нос, эти брови, лоб, подбородок. Хакс тоже не любил её лицо, слишком часто оно напоминало ему о том, что он находится в подобной зависимости всего лишь от человека, от женщины. По своему желанию Кайло могла бы быть самой прекрасной женщиной Галактики или стать той, которую Хакс видел во всех своих самых горячих фантазиях, начиная с одиннадцати лет, но Кайло никогда ничего не меняла, пусть знает, что однажды именно это некрасивое лицо будет владеть не только им, но и всем сущим.

Зато она любила свои шрамы, которые так ярко контрастировали с чистой веснушчатой кожей Хакса. Она пережила всех, кто оставил эти метки, она и его переживёт. Она великий воин, а он жалкий кликуша в форме, почивающий на лаврах своего отца.

***

Рей была особенной.

Хакс, конечно, выдал сухую шутку о том, что отныне он не единственный, кто владеет вниманием магистра Рен, но Кайло приподняла его над полом и заставила поболтать в воздухе ногами, прежде чем пояснить, что он не владеет не только её вниманием, но и вообще ничем, что он жалкий винтик в системе, которая прожуёт его и выплюнет. С её помощью, конечно же.

А появление Рей воспламенило надежду Кайло на будущее, вдвоём они бы могли уничтожить рыцарей Рен, а заодно и Сноука, задача ей одной непосильная, и вместе, учитель и ученица, подчинить себе всю Галактику, как было когда-то — великий ситх и его последователь. Все их предшественники были мертвы потому, что были мужчинами. Мужчины не умеют выживать так, как женщины.

Но Рей была загажена, отравлена Светом. Кайло могла бы это изменить. Наверное. Если бы не Хакс с его штурмовиками, предателями, дроидами, его нелепой базой Старкиллер, построенной лишь для того, чтобы потешить эго генерала. События закрутились так, что Рей была потеряна. Свет утянул её к себе, привлёк обещанием любви, покоя, тепла — ложью, одним словом.

***

Кайло потерпела поражение. От Старкиллера остался лишь космический мусор. Где-то далеко Рей готовилась стать великим джедаем, а малыш Финн сливал Сопротивлению жизненно важную информацию.

Хакс не мог не злорадствовать, это противоречило его природе.

Он совсем перестал раздеваться во время секса, привычку которую раньше он время от времени всё же мог сдерживать, и норовил как можно быстрее засунуть в неё кулак в перчатке, будто демонстрируя свою бьющую через край мужественность через этот насильственный акт. При этом он никогда не забывал обрабатывать рану на лице Кайло, морщась оттого, что теперь она ещё менее привлекательна, чем была раньше, раздражаясь, что несмотря на это, желание его только росло. Он пристёгивал её оковами, которые не могли её сдержать, и говорил слова, которые не могли её ранить. Он был очень-очень слаб и до смерти боялся её. Кайло нравилось то, насколько он жалок.

Однажды он притащил к её ногам По Дэмерона, окровавленного и ослабленного, но с гордо поднятой головой.

— Собирался спасать тебя, — сказал Хакс шипящим, ядовитым тоном. Левая сторона его лица была растерзана так, что кусок щеки свисал, над бровью наливался синяк. Неплохое подспорье для первых шрамов. Может быть, станет больше похож на мужчину.

— Оставьте нас, генерал, — сказала Кайло.

— Как скажете, Рен.

На бледном лице Хакса проглядывался призрак ухмылки. Ему доставляло удовольствие думать о тех зверствах, которые Кайло совершит. Он снова чувствовал себя бессмертным.

Когда Хакс ушёл, По выплюнул сгусток крови на пол и воззрился на Кайло своими покрасневшими, усталыми глазами. Как взгляд утомлённого мертвеца может так гореть? Это внутреннее свечение, всегда исходившее от По, смущало Кайло, сбивало её с толку. Она ничего не знала об этом и не могла противостоять.

— Зачем ты пришёл?

— Генерал Органа сказала, что убийство отца ослабило тебя, отбросило на время на Светлую сторону, если для твоего спасения нужна ещё и моя смерть, я готов.

Он раскинул руки в стороны.

— Хан Соло ничего не значил для меня. Ты тем более. Мужчины не имеют надо мной власти, не им определять, кем я являюсь.

— А как же Снок или как там его?

— Он предложил, — пояснила Кайло. — Я сделала выбор. Это не одно и то же.

— Ты была ребёнком.

Он не понимал, о чём говорил. Её шестилетнюю не испугал голос монстра в голове, она сделала из этого голоса союзника.

— Я была сильнее вас всех.

— Этот… — По грустно улыбнулся. — Хакс в грубой форме объяснил мне, что имеет тебя так, как я даже представить не способен. Видимо, он решил, что я твоя первая любовь или что-то вроде того.

Что-то вроде того… Нет, конечно, он не был её первой любовью, это сделало бы всё гораздо проще.

— Только меня касается, с кем я сплю. Напоминаю, я взрослая женщина и не нуждаюсь ни в твоём мнении, ни в твоей компании. А Хакс… Он мелкий человек и не заслуживает, чтобы о нём говорили.

— Для тебя теперь все люди мелкие? Я тоже?

— Нет. Ты просто глуп.

Она смотрела на него и пыталась понять. Зачем он пришёл? Почему так не ценит свою жизнь? Кто он на самом деле, этот легкомысленный пилот-очаровашка, в которого влюблялись все, с кем он обменялся парой слов?

— Собираешься убить меня?

Она ощупала рукоять меча на боку.

— Собираюсь.

— Тогда сними маску. Хочу увидеть перед смертью твоё лицо. — На лице По появилась ностальгическая улыбка. — Мой отец всегда говорил, что ты вырастешь красоткой.

Она вспомнила себя такой, какой была, когда они виделись в последний раз — огромный нос, торчащие уши и кривые зубы, она казалась себе чудовищем. Спустя много лет она действительно им стала.

— Твой отец ошибался, — сказала Кайло и пронзила его мечом.

Вот и всё. Она убила его. По Дэмерона. Своего рыцаря в сверкающих доспехах, восседающего на белоснежном коне. Когда-то он единственный отказывался видеть в уродливой девочке монстра, жизнь так его ничему и не научила. В последний момент он думал, что отец остался совсем один.

***

Не озаботившись ранами на лице, Хакс пил каф в своей каюте и самодовольно читал чьи-то рапорты с датапада. Его распирала гордость.

Кайло выхватила из его рук кружку, сжала так, что на колени Хакса полился каф, посыпались осколки, и закапала кровь. Во взгляде Хакса самодовольство таяло, как последний снег в жаркий день, освобождая место для ненависти, которая все кишки выворачивала, от которой сводило зубы и желудок будто горел. Она тоже чувствовала это.

— Если ты ещё кому-нибудь скажешь о наших отношениях, я уничтожу тебя.

Эта причина для злости показалась Хаксу забавной, очень женской, он даже смягчился, насколько это вообще было возможно.

— Ты убила его? — спросил он будничным тоном.

— Да.

— Что ты чувствовала при этом?

— Ничего, — быстро соврала Кайло. О Сила, она столько всего чувствовала. — Безразличие.

— Расскажи, как ты сделала это? — спросил Хакс, усаживая её себе на колени. — Он мучился?

Хакс не был кровожаден, не в том смысле, что человеческие страдания доставляли ему удовольствие, он был скорее холоден настолько, что не испытывал ни сопереживания, ни возбуждения от мучений окружающих. Но это менялось, когда дело касалось Кайло. Часами он мог слушать истории о том, как она убивала.

Ожидая истории, Хакс слизывал кровь вместе с кафом с её руки, обсасывая каждый палец.

— Он принял смерть достойно, — сухо ответила Кайло.

Лицо Хакса исказилось гримасой отвращения, он отбросил её ладонь и столкнул Кайло со свои колен.

— Убирайся, тварь неблагодарная.

Кайло отвернулась, пряча таким образом усмешку.

Кружка перед Хаксом собралась из разрозненных осколков в одно целое, провисела в воздухе пару мгновений, а потом эффектно разлетелась по всей каюте, часть осколков впилась Хаксу в лоб, шею, щеки. Он зарычал, хватась за лицо, которое теперь было одной сплошной раной.

— Истеричка! Ведьма...

— Жди своей смерти, — тихо пообещала она.

***

Так было всегда. Благодаря редкой восприимчивости к Силе она чувствовала всё в разы сильнее, чем остальные. Ей хотелось кричать, когда происходило что-то совершенно незначительное, плакать, когда не происходило вообще ничего, и убивать, как только человек делал что-то не так.

В тот день у Хакса болела голова, совсем чуть-чуть, и от этой незначительной боли Кайло беззвучно рыдала, пытаясь разодрать себе череп ногтями.

— Вижу, что пришёл не вовремя, — насмешливо сказал Хакс. Он явился потому, что секс — хорошее лекарство от мигрени.

Кайло поднялась с кровати и посмотрела ему в лицо. Сколько раз она слышала насмешки по поводу «тех самых дней». Как часто все, включая родного отца, винили в проявлениях её эмоций никчёмную биологическую функцию для воспроизводства потомства, когда на самом деле через неё протекал такой поток Силы, что иные сошли бы с ума.

Синяки уже побледнели, но левая щека Хакса была заклеена бакта-пластырем, который Кайло резко сорвала, заставив Хакса болезненно дёрнуться. Воин не должен прятать свои шрамы.

— Дура, — тихо сказал он и отвесил ей пощечину. — У меня завтра выступление.

Кайло транслировала боль со своей щеки на ладонь Хакса, которой он ударил и которая зажглась как от сильного ожога. Пусть убирается восвояси, зализывает свои раны. Конечно, как же она могла забыть, Хакс не воин, он пропагандистская голо-открытка Первого ордена, кукла со сладким голосом.

***

Какая-то мерзкая, грязная планетка Внешнего Кольца, существующая исключительно на добыче полезных ископаемых, превратилась в арену для выступления генерала Хакса. Кучка местной знати, регулярно обкрадывающая обывателей, могла обеспечить деятельность Первого ордена на десяток лет вперёд. Их нужно было только уговорить, а уж к этому у Хакса был врождённый (или приобретённый, кто его знает) талант.

Она наблюдала издалека. Хакс стоял, широко расставив ноги на парящей в воздухе платформе, смотрел вдаль на запорошенное сизой пылью небо и говорил своим резким голосом, бьющим обухом по голове. Он чеканил слова, сжимал кулаки за спиной, подавался всем корпусом вперёд. Толпа готовилась раскрыть ему все свои дырки, отдать все деньги, поведать самые страшные тайны, предать близких, убить и украсть.

Она никогда не разговаривала с Хаксом напрямую через Силу, это слишком интимно, но сейчас не могла сдержаться.

_Ты умрёшь, любовь моя. Очень-очень скоро. Никогда, даже стоя на вершине мира, не забывай, что однажды я убью тебя._


End file.
